


#klancelockdownweek | Day 1: Closet

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: The outside world was slowly passing by tick by tick but they didn't care.All that mattered was them, trapped inside this closet where their proximity tickled with sizzling goosebumps that ran a delicious finger down their spine.Their breaths mingled, skin painstakingly close enough they could each feel the heat emanating from it, wave after yearning wave.-----A short Klance drabble for Mel's(@vhms0ul)Klance Lock-down Week.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 29





	#klancelockdownweek | Day 1: Closet

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-Xhl1KADTL/?igshid=ena6o6lmjmpx).

The outside world was slowly passing by tick by tick but they didn't care. 

All that mattered was them, trapped inside this closet where their proximity tickled with sizzling goosebumps that ran a delicious finger down their spine. 

Their breaths mingled, skin painstakingly close enough they could each feel the heat emanating from it, wave after yearning wave.

One move, it was all it took for the diligent facade they both bore to crumble. 

Now all they could feel were hungry and fierce lips, fingertips leaving scorching trails on sweaty skin, moans that rumbled deep within their chests and desire wrapped with passion and fervour that devoured the last of their restraints.

It didn't matter that the moment they were to step outside this closet, whatever happened inside would be a mere dream, a secret they would share in the seclusion of the shadows, hidden from view.

Right now, they only cared about the craving that bubbled within, erupting into endless kisses filled with unspoken promises neither dared to share.

For now, the outside world was a burden, a distant purgatory they didn't long to live in.

Inside this closet, far away from prying eyes, they only cared about bearing their feelings with touches and caresses and murmured whispers of their names through breathy pants.

Until one knock on the locked door was all it took to shatter the perfect moment of realisation. 

One knock and soon their touches longed to feel the brush of feather-light fingers tracing shivering skin. 

One knock and soon their kisses longed to taste the name of each other.

One knock and the door swung open, their secret a sweet memory they vowed to keep locked inside the cage of their chest, where their hearts mourned for each other's souls and ached to finally be complete.

The outside world was bleak and gloomy, but the colours of their merged heartbeat painted the scenery in a mysterious purple that traced back to their forbidden kisses captured and savoured inside a closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
